


Episode 4: Never Out Of My System (Til Death Do Us Part)

by tarrysmith



Series: The Dubious Adventures Of The Unholy Three [4]
Category: Loki of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarrysmith/pseuds/tarrysmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 4: Never Out Of My System (Til Death Do Us Part)

**Author's Note:**

> So, here we are.. These get a little longer, with more plot, the further you go.   
> Thanks for reading, let me know if you like it! And, as always, enjoy!

Never Out Of My System (Til Death Do Us Part)

The Dubious Adventures Of The Unholy Three Episode 4

Well, here is the next dubious adventure of The Unholy Three! I have to confess, I totally love them! I had no idea when I wrote the first story that I was going to love them so much, but oh my gosh, I do! And I even know what their next adventure is going to be, and it’s a doozy! So, sit back, relax, and enjoy this latest installment! As always, thanks soooo much for even reading the story, Let me know if you like it, feel free to offer story ideas, and, above all, enjoy!

Just some notes: smut, slash (m/m), threesome, Loki/Clint/Natasha

They were seated around the breakfast table one lazy Sunday morning. They had been living together for almost a year at this point. By unspoken agreement, they had forged the ground rules that made their odd relationship work, and it was so perfect that they hadn’t had to have any lengthy discussions to establish the dynamic that they all three had automatically cultivated. Nights were always spent with all three of them together, unless one of them was called away on personal business. Loki, in particular, was required to make frequent trips to Asgard, but they all three knew that he, more than any of them, hated to be away, and he tried to time the visits so that they were day trips only. Thor was more than happy to work with that, as the positive influence of their relationship on his brother was more than apparent and he was willing to do everything is his power to foster it.  
Each of the three couples formed by the group had also established alone-times. In the beginning, this was more for Natasha’s and Clint’s sake, as their bond was the oldest and most solidified. But gradually, over their time together as a threesome, Natasha realized that she needed alone-time with Loki as well, and in the beginning he complied more for her sake, but as it continued, he did find that it fulfilled a need in him that he didn’t realize he even had. It had made Clint uncomfortable at first, but in all fairness, he couldn’t complain, and it didn’t take long for him to realize that it made things even better, and that it was… right.

So, to make the dynamic complete, Clint and Loki had alone-time too. At first it was strictly non-sexual: they would go fishing or golfing, see a movie together, or hang out at a bar, playing pool or cards. But Clint sensed that Loki was needing something more, and as he, Clint, was genuinely in love with his male partner (as weird as that seemed. Clint really chose not to dwell on the WHY, and chose to simply focus on the fact that it WAS), he felt compelled to try to fill that small piece of emptiness inside Loki. It wasn’t that Loki was unhappy; Clint knew that was far from the case. It was just that something small and subtle was missing, and once Clint determined to find out what it was, it didn’t take him long to figure it out.

Loki was truly gender-fluid, and while he obviously loved to fuck, there was a tiny part of him that really just wanted to BE fucked. Clint loved him enough to try, and the first time he had suggested staying in on their alone-time, Loki had been unaware of what Clint had planned, but he had of course agreed, thinking they would just watch a movie together at home. And that is how it began, with them seated together on the couch, bowl of popcorn and a couple of beers. Loki sat sideways, with his stocking feet in Clint’s lap. Clint began rubbing them, and Loki moaned, then looked up at his partner.

“That feels fantastic,“ he murmured, and relaxed into the couch. Clint continued rubbing, gradually moving up Loki’s legs, and Loki let out a groan. “I didn’t even know I was sore,” he said, practically purring. Loki had his eyes closed, lost in sensation, and totally unaware of Clint’s ulterior motives. Clint only hesitated for a moment before rubbing that part of Loki that came logically after rubbing his thighs. Loki gasped at the contact, and his hand shot out and grabbed Clint’s wrist. His face expressionless, he looked Clint in the eyes.

“What are you doing?” he asked quietly. Clint had never touched him this way except when they were together with Natasha, and even then, it was always somewhat reluctantly.

Clint reached out and cupped Loki’s cheek with one hand, and gently freed the wrist of his other. “I love you, Loki,” he said. “Let me do this.”

Loki tried to protest, and a tear rolled down his cheek. Clint wiped it away with his thumb. He cupped Loki’s face with both hands and kissed him gently. “You never say, ever,” he began, “and I know you would never force this on me, but I know you need it, and I want it, so just shut up…”

Loki looked at him, saying nothing, but Clint’s sincerity was palpable. Loki swallowed audibly, nodded, made a familiar gesture, and they were suddenly naked in bed.

Clint stroked Loki’s hair while he held him, then pressed his lips to his. Loki whimpered, and Clint deepened the kiss. Clint ran his hand down Loki’s chest, stroking lightly, brushing his palms over Loki’s nipples, and Loki sucked in a breath, drawing it from Clint’s open mouth. Clint continued to stroke Loki, until he reached his manhood. Finding Loki hard, Clint wrapped his hand around Loki’s shaft and stroked him slowly.

Loki broke their kiss and looked pleadingly at Clint. “Can I touch you?” he whispered.

“Please,” Clint whispered back, nodding.

Loki brushed his palm over Clint’s chest, echoing his course of a few minutes ago. He reached Clint’s cock, and, at finding it hard, he gave Clint a grateful smile. Wrapping his hand around it, he said, “You’re hard for me?”

“Mmm-hmm,” Clint confirmed, nodding again.

“Oh, love,” Loki sighed. “I love you.”

They stroked each other for a while, and their arousals intensified. “Loki,“ Clint said hesitantly, “do you want me to fuck you? Is that what you’ve been missing?”

Loki clenched his eyes shut tight. “Oh yes,” he breathed. “Oh yes, Clint, please…”

“Let me prepare you, love,” Clint said gently, and Loki moved to his hands and knees while Clint got a bottle of lube out of the bedside drawer. With one hand he continued to slowly pump Loki’s cock, while with the other he readied Loki’s entrance, massaging and stretching til he had 4 fingers in him.

“Are you ready, my love?” Clint asked.

“I’ve been ready since our first time together, all three of us,” Loki said, his voice hoarse with lust.

Clint positioned his cock at Loki’s entrance and pushed in just the tip. Loki sucked in a breath between his teeth and rocked back against his lover, impaling himself. “Oh god, Clint, that’s good,” he moaned.

Clint gripped Loki’s hip with one hand, while wrapping the other around Loki’s erection. He began to thrust, stroking Loki’s shaft in matching rhythm. He gradually picked up the pace, and Loki was rocking back to meet him. “God, Loki, I’m gonna come,” Clint grunted, and his words sent Loki over the edge and he came hard all over Clint’s hand, shooting all over the sheets. The feel of his lover’s warm cum, and his moans of pleasure, tipped Clint over, and he grasped Loki’s hip harder and gave a final thrust against him, shooting his essence deep inside Loki.

They collapsed together, panting on the bed, and Loki brushed Clint’s hair off his forehead and kissed him. “God, l love you, Clint,” he said. “Thank you. I didn’t even know how much I needed that.”

That had been the first time, and now, while their alone-time didn’t always include sex, it had gradually increased til it was a regular part of their relationship. Natasha wasn’t sure what had changed between the two men at first, she just knew that something had. And that it made them better.

Now, as they sat eating their breakfast on that lazy Sunday morning, with things so perfect between the three of them that Natasha and Loki sometimes cried at their happiness (Clint never cried, but he did admit to himself that it was hard to imagine things being much better), Loki set aside the book he was reading and said, ”I want to get married.”

“What?!” Natasha looked up from the newspaper she was reading on her tablet. Clint choked a little on his orange juice. “What brought this on?” he asked.

“I love you guys,” Loki said stubbornly, sensing an argument. “I want us to get married.”

“Loki,” Natasha tried, “we don’t need a piece of paper…”

“I do!” Loki said firmly. “I want a commitment. My messed-up relationship with my ‘parents,’” he made air quotes, “has caused me so much insecurity. I want the commitment. I want to belong to you.” He made a gesture indicating both Natasha and Clint. “I want you to belong to me.”

“Well,” Clint said, ”it isn’t legal in any state in this country. I’m not sure if it’s legal anyplace in Europe, either.”

“It’s legal in Asgard,” Loki said smugly “I checked the last time I was there. I turned in the paperwork…”

“Oh, Loki, you got us a marriage license?” Natasha asked. “That’s so sweet!”

“So, will you?” Loki asked, a little impatiently, looking between the two of them. “Will you both marry me?”

“Sure, why not?” Clint said, looking at Natasha.

“Of course, Loki,” Natasha said.

They decided they didn’t want a huge ceremony. Neither Clint nor Natasha had any family to speak of, and Loki’s family were already in Asgard. Thor arranged for Nick Fury, Steve, Tony and Pepper, Bruce, Jane, Erik (he congratulated Clint and Natasha, but stayed really far away from Loki), Darcy, Ian, and some of their friends at S.H.I.E.L.D. to attend. As they exchanged gold arm bands (the Asgardian equivalent to wedding rings), all three of them (even Clint!) had tears in their eyes. The arm bands were engraved with their three names, the date, and the phrase ‘elsker evig’ (love eternal).

No one present could doubt the rightness of their union.

That night, as they lay entwined together in the bed they three shared, their bodies sated, “We belong to each other for all the Nine Realms to see,” Clint said happily.

Loki sighed contentedly. “Thank you,” he sighed. ”And now, I just don’t know what could make this more perfect.”

Natasha didn’t say anything, but hid a little smile. She would keep her secret a little longer…

The End.. for now…


End file.
